1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a toilet and, specifically, to a toilet that is not plumbed, and is adapted to be moved into and out of a use position with a minimum of effort, especially by persons with reduced or impaired mobility who, nonetheless, have some mobility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous toilets that have been specifically designed for people who, because they are recovering from a surgical procedure or an illness or have impaired mobility for some other reason or reasons, would have difficulty getting up and getting to and using a conventionally plumbed toilet in a rest room. During a search of US patents that was made in respect of the present invention, the following patents were noted:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,793 discloses a combination stool and toilet device. The device is on spring loaded wheels that retract under the weight of a user so that the device rests firmly and securely on its lower edge. A toilet paper feeding system is connected to one of the wheel mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,249 discloses a wheel type chair for persons with neurological impairment. The chair includes a built in toilet that is accessed through a trap door in the seat of the chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,833 discloses a mobile cart for use by handicapped persons and for transporting handicapped persons to a plumbed toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,587 discloses a bedside toilet for bed ridden patients. The toilet includes a platform that is convertible to a seat and back again and mechanisms for raising and lowering the platform to a height corresponding with the top of a bed. With the platform in place on the edge of a bed, a bed ridden patient is “rolled” onto the platform which is then manipulated into a seat configuration and used as a toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,653 discloses a toilet dolly for moving and holding a plumbed toilet when it is temporarily removed from a closet flange in the floor. The dolly includes a reservoir for receiving any water that might remain in the toilet after it is removed from the closet flange.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,593 discloses a handcart for lifting, transporting and installing toilets which facilitates the placement of a toilet over a closet flange and wax ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,518 discloses a convertible toilet seat for use in combination with a plumbed toilet, especially for children.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,571 discloses a toilet chair on wheels. A two piece cushion includes a removable cushion portion and is supported above a container pot that is accessible when the removable cushion portion is removed.